Shelves may be hung in an interior space for countless different reasons. For example, a shelf may be hung in a living room to display artwork, photographs, trinkets, or the like. A shelf may be hung in a bathroom to support items used for personal hygiene. A shelf may be hung in an office to display items pertaining to the work that is performed by the user of the office. Traditionally, shelves are mounted to a wall by supporting them on brackets that remain visible even after the shelf is mounted thereon. More recently, the concept of floating shelves have become popular whereby the bracket upon which the shelf is supported is hidden from view by the shelf, thereby making it appear as if the shelf is floating or otherwise suspended from the wall. However, floating shelves currently in existence tend to be unable to support a large amount of weight, sometimes causing such shelves to become detached from the wall. Furthermore, such floating shelves are often difficult to install and may not appear as seamless as the consumer desires. Thus, a need exists for a floating shelf apparatus that cures the aforementioned deficiencies.